User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 3 Summary
EPISODE 3: The Club Kid Ball After Katelyn's Elimination, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the main stage and in untucked. Everyone congratulates Slutdrop on her win, she brings up that she's finally bringing what she didn't get to last season. Miss Hydration asks Sarah how it felt to lip sync. She replies saying it was the most stressful thing she's ever endured in her life. The girls also discuss Katelyn leaving, they all agree that it was definitely her time to go, and that she was out of her league here. The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next mini challenge, which is to sit on anonymous objects blindfolded and try and guess what it is. Armani, Sarah and Cookie guess 2 objects correct. While Ariel guesses the most, being 4 object in total. In the end, Ariel is declared the winner. Soon after, the queens are given their main challenge which is to design and create 3 looks from scratch for the Club Kid Ball. Jake leaves the workroom and the girls get to making their outfits. Cookie brings up that she isn't a good sewer and that she is really nervous. Slutdrop brings up that she is really good at sewing and hopes to slay this challenge. Mojito asks Kameron what she plans to make, she replies saying she has some really cool looks that are a bit spacey, but will represent the club kid. Kameron asks Mojito if she is nervous about this challenge, she replies saying she does know how to sew but isn't very creative plus her being in the bottom 2 last week, kinda puts a target under her head. On the mainstage, guest judges include Michael Alig & James St. James. Ariel serves a really hotpink look with glitter, a lady beetle inspired look and a massive black outfit. Slutdrop serves a practially naked but shining bright blue look, an alien look whats purple and a glamorous circus clown look. Kameron serves a very dark spooky look that has cracks with purple fluid flowing out, a rainbow look and an angelic look. Miss Hydration walks the runway in a basic gown, a look that falls apart on stage and a sheet. Cookie verves 3 confusing looks that are made well but aren't evey club kid, Mojito trips over a piece of fabric that wasn't sewn on properly, a look that isn;t complete and a very poorly made couture esk look. After the runway, Aluna, Angelic, Armani, Melanin and Sarah are declared SAFE and leave the stage into untucked. The rest are given critiques. Ariel is praised for finally standing out after bing safe the past two weeks, she is also praised for the construction of her looks and they they tell a story, Slutdrop is congratulated for doing well again and is showing why she was brought back, her looks are described as being so creative and professionally made with a few judges saying her looks are the best of the night. Kameron is praised on how different her looks are, especially the look with purple fluid. Hydration is told how basic her looks are and told to step it up, Cookie is told that her looks were good but didn't fit the club kid aspect at all. Mojito is slammed for once again doing poorly in the challenge and told that Chanel wouldn't be impressed with her. Back in untucked, the girls discuss who they think is in the top and the bottom. The all agree that Mojito's looks just weren't up to par with everyone else's looks. Some say that Cookie was good but didn't fit the theme. Back on the mainstage, Slutdrop is declared the WINNER of the challenge with Ariel and Kameron ulitmately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Cookie is declared SAFE which leaves Miss Hydration and Mojito in the BOTTOM 2. The two lip sync to "Into You" by Ariana Grande. The two start the song slow, as the chorous appears and the song gets wilder, Mojito pulls out some fierce moves and jumps off the stage. Hydration is walking the runway, towards the end of the song, Mojito beigns to get sexual and rolling around the stage. After the lipsync, Mojito stays, while Miss Hydration is eliminated and sashay's away. 10 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts